banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
A legendary knight who rides his beloved horse Sleipnir to deliver a crushing blow, the Zantetsuken. Abilities Greater Zantetsuken (Su) At 1st level, Odin receives the Greater Zantetsuken. Odin charges his foes down with his horse and slices them in half. Enemies within 30 feet of the Esper take 1d6 points of slashing damage per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin’s Strength modifier) for half damage. At 18th level and higher, all foes must also make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin’s Constitution modifier) or die. Odin can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Adamantine Strike (Ex) At 2nd level, as a standard action, Odin strikes his target with such finesse that it bypasses their armor. He makes a single sword strike attack at a -5 penalty that deals double damage and his sword is treated as if it has the brilliant energy enchantment. Temper (Sp) At 4th level, Odin is able to cast Temper like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Valhalla’s Call (Ex) At 6th level, as a standard action, Odin compels an enemy to fight him unless the target makes a successful Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin’s Charisma modifier). On its turn, the target moves its speed towards Odin, avoiding any other dangers along its path (including any movement that would provoke attacks of opportunity). The target may do nothing but move on its turn. If the target ends its move adjacent to Odin, he can make an attack of opportunity against the target. Crushing Blow (Ex) At 8th level, once per day, as a standard action, Odin can attempt a ranged touch attack roll against a target within 30 feet. If the attack is successful, the target takes 7d6 points of slashing damage and must make a successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin’s Strength modifier) or be knocked prone. Infuse (Sp) At 10th level, Odin is able to cast Infuse like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Skyward Swing (Ex) At 12th level, as a full-round action, Odin swings in an upward arc, hitting all enemies in 30-ft.-cone. All creatures in the area of effect take damage equal to double Odin’s sword damage and are knocked back 15 feet unless they make a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin Constitution modifier). Phantom Blade Strike (Ex) At 14th level, as a standard action, Odin strikes with his blade as it shifts into the Ethereal Plane, making a single melee touch attack that ignores damage reduction (or hardness, if attacking an object). Gunge Lance (Ex) At 16th level, as a standard action, Odin summons a Huge sized lance (2d6), which he throws at a target within 30ft at a -5 penalty. If the attack hits, it deals double damage and bypasses all forms of damage reduction. Doubleslash (Ex) At 18th level, once per day, Odin can spend a full-round action to double his number of attacks. He must declare his opponent beforehand and cannot switch targets while he executes his Doubleslash ability. Doubleslash doesn’t double extra attacks gain through haste or any other similar effects that grants additional attacks. Razor Gale (Ex) At 20th level, once per day, as a full-round action, Odin whirlwinds all nearby foes doing 15d8 points of non-elemental damage in 50-ft.-radius around himself. Creatures in the area of effect must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Odin’s Constitution modifier) to take half damage. Category:Espers